Hunting and target shooting are very popular activities. Because accurately aiming guns may become more difficult as the distance to a target increases, scopes are often uses in connection with guns. Generally, a scope may be connected to a gun and a shooter may look through the scope to view and aim at a target. But even when using a scope, shooters may find it difficult and/or time consuming to accurately aim at a target.
Innovations in bows and crossbows, as well as the arrows and bolts used therewith, have also allowed such bows and crossbows to become very popular in longer ranged hunting and target shooting activities. Similar to guns, accurately aiming bows and crossbows becomes more difficult as the distance to a target increases, resulting in the use of long-range scopes with bows and crossbows.
However, such long-range scopes tend to be difficult and time consuming due to the many factors the shooter must take into account, such as wind speed and projectile drop of the bullet, arrow or bolt. Scopes currently known in the art allow the shooter to adjust or calibrate the scope for account for such factors if known, but do not allow the user to do so easily and efficiently because known scopes to do not provide pre-set and/or customized calibration data specific to different guns, bows or crossbows or shooting conditions.